User blog:JuliusERBfan1900/East VS West
Today on JEF's rap battles. East! VS! West! Begin! Confucius: I'm like your guru, the sage, I'm a mean junzi. Spit more shade than the shade under a caragana tree! These masters shall give intellect, you're as good as dirt. Try Dhyana cause you've seem to have gotten your feelings hurt. We Golden Rule with the rules and principles we brought. Leave you schooled, with our Hundred School of Thoughts. We bust up these busts, write paintings 'bout how we rekt 'em! Confucius say; Greek man needs to pull head out of rectum. You're a rebirthed turd, three flawed logic defendants. We rock books, religions, and 80 generations of descendants! Dionysus styled abstience, your theories were just an accident. Diss you out in Chinese dialect, spit it hard like my Analects! Socrates: No congas, kiddies, I'll outsmart the lot of ya. I'm known great in Magna you're known for Manga. Lord have mercy, shave your beards you Wookies! Did you get all of your advice from a fortune cookie? Throw this Sun into the Bin, I don't owe you an Apology. Socratic Method represent, I know that you know nothing! I create an infinite paradox when I open my mouth. You may be from the East, but we'll leave you going South. Sun Tzu: Trust me, you've never been to war with Sun Tzu before. You're oracle should've warned you about the blood and gore. Taught by example, you peasants, please don't cry. Got this win locked like in I threw it in the Changbai. If you want to go to Nirvana, keep ignorant in Greece. Wrote a book about war and strategy, it's a masterpiece! I went in the annals of history, end? you've met it. Aristotle may have nicomachean ethics, but no ethnics! I belonged in Warring States in a roaring state. I'm the Changqing king, chinese dragon your marble gates. I shaped many dynasties, I can make a Shogun shriek. You aren't amazing, the Egyptians had better building techniques. Plato: I'm the Whitehead on you, haven't you done enough? Got the platonium atomic scientific Platonic love. I'm Cynic cynnical, these fat guys in gowns bore me. I'll get Diogenes to Sinope style jot your loss down for me! Thirty Tyrant of academy, I'm meta, leave you scarred. It'd take ten to Seven Letters for me to describe how dumb you are! In the name of the Republic I gave democracy the boot! Us winning this is just one of the Four Noble Truths! We study fundamental problems, you're more part of 'em. Looks like these panda's periods aren't just in Spring and Autumn. We've done it all first, your legacy's been smitten. We spit it hard against every backwards proverb you've ever written! Buddha: Got the most Ren, your victory is for naught. Swallow your words like poison, fools, hemlock! Squish Plato like Play-do, give knowledge as I'm dissing We got dragons, your kind's fantasy was written by Homer Simpson. I'm the enlightened one! Aristotle you're Mace-done! Don't fight with masters Buddha, Con, and Sun! Oral tradition, I'm supreme, monk, I was deemed. These dirty Greeks need to get a screen to go get cleaned! Magadha represent, go Bimbisara on these barbarians. We're like the light of our kind, you're just bird carrion! I care not about color, you could be a chameleon. But I can spit hot Ramen upon some failed Athenians. Aristotle: You can't handle this great mind from Macedone. And frankly I can't stand to sit and hear you Babalon. I spit it Great like Alexander, humbly like a knight. Sun just taught some pitiful concubines how to fight! I'm epic! poetry that everyone believes feels real! Might as well be from Damascus, cause I'm steel! Every scientist is in my debt, I got the best purpose. You try to write thoughts on tablets, cause you just can't word it! Boycott your thoughts, I go physics physical. Sick like sintax, my conclusion is your brain's dismal! I know you Politics want my autograph, but no. Cause after all of this, I still got to run my show! Don't Bak Mai, got me? philosophy is knocking. You couldn't Pai Mei to listen to your mocking! We're still talked about today, your legacy is gone. You got rekt, like you got squished down from the Partheneon. Who won? vote here! http://strawpoll.me/4472938